The present invention relates to an image processing system having a color conversion function for an original image.
In order to create a multicolor image in a conventional image processing system having a color display function, an original document having an input pattern is prepared, and an operator must designate colors in units of dots at a key pad while he visually checks a display monitor. In another conventional coloring technique, a monochromatic image is entered by an input device such as a facsimile system or a TV camera, and the operator designates colors in units of dots by using a display monitor and a key pad.
In the conventional image processing system, therefore, pixel data must be entered in units of dots throughout the screen area, with patterning and coloring being time-consuming.